


My game of love has just begun...

by Lumituomi



Series: Songs from my white world. [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:22:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumituomi/pseuds/Lumituomi
Summary: When timelines twist so your past is your future and opposite...





	My game of love has just begun...

Knock on the door wakes him. Not enough to get up, only to rasp a ‘what?’ Lock clicks. Well, there is Master cards and then there is **Master cards** that open every door in base. One card being in ownership of general Jack O’Neill. And if there is one thing Cameron Mitchell could not imagine finding in his room in middle of the night, when he is sleeping — underwear optional — that would be said general Jack O’Neill, specially dressed as rugged as he is now, like he had just caught any clothes he can find and dressed in darkness. As a prove to that his t-shirt is inside-out. “What… sir?”

“Cameron… damn, Mitchell, easy. Very easy. And calm. Damn. This can only happen to me…”

“Sir? Are you okay? What can I...”

“Just listen first. Oh shit...” O’Neill sighs and sits on bed. Mitchell is a bit more confused, if that even is possible. “This is not me. Well, I mean yes this is me, but not me-me. I… this body does not belong to mind inside of it!”

“Oh?” Yeah, very smart, Mitchell. Brilliant in fact. But what can you say in situation like this?

“You have Stargates here, right? Pretty please, say yes?” O’Neill sighs when Mitchell nods. “Thank what ever… and you fight goa’uld? Good. No, scratch that, it’s never good… Do you have people in Pegasus?”

“Huh? No… what's there?”

“Atlantis. Heard about it?”

“Atlantis is in Pegasus? Oh. Are we wasting our time searching earth?” Mitchell’s mind takes a fast-line, unexpected action in this time of night, and rushes to flag. “Gosh, Jackson will be devastated...”

“That’s my boy!” O’Neill slaps Mitchell’s shoulder hard and then leaves his hand there. “I knew you’d get it!”

“Oh. Thanks. I think...” Mitchell looks at hand on his shoulder and O’Neill takes it off sheepishly.

“Right. Uh. Yeah. So… some facts might be needed. So, this is not me in this body. There has been some kind of… switch? I suppose your Jack is in my reality now… shit. Um, looks like I’m still dating Jackson here. In this timeline I mean.”

“Well… I shouldn’t know...” Mitchell tries to dodge the bullet gently.

“But I do. And I relay on that fact that I woke up in his bed. With him. Mostly naked. So, I'd say with that knowledge, I'm still in relationship with Daniel Jackson.” O’Neill lets himself fell backwards on bed, and lies, more comfortably than Mitchell would think, head on his feet. It’s disturbing but... kinda nice? But just a moment. 'Still'? Now, now, Mitchell. Steady now. You shouldn't know anyway.

“Well, I kind of got a hint… okay, I was pretty sure you guys are couple.”

“Your Jack O’Neill is on big surprise in my timeline,” O’Neill notes dryly.

“Oh? So you… as you in your time, are not with Jackson?” Mitchell manages to swallow 'anymore' before it escapes, but boy it sneaks near, ready to burst out any moment.

“I’m not. And I’m by the way at Atlantis. In Pegasus. Your guy is on really big surprises if you haven’t even found Atlantis. We are setting up trip to Pleiades now.”

“Wow.”

“You said it. In fact, you are commanding our mother-ship, Goyahkla. Okay, they want to call it Geronimo, but you got the point, right?”

“I’m commanding a ship capable to travel another galaxy?”

“There! You got it again! Straight to bulls-eye!” O’Neill seems so proud of him that it scares Mitchell a bit.

“Oh. Wow. Huh. You think that would happen here too?”

“If I have anything to say there, it will,” O’Neill promises sounding certain to send Mitchell to stars and behind them with that ship. Goyahkla? “But I don’t know what happens if your own Jack comes back. You might have scared him so badly, he’d wants to shoot you the moment he sees you. Hopefully not.”

“Sir?” That’s one thing Mitchell is not looking for, his ‘own’ Jack O’Neill coming back bloodthirsty for something another he had done. And what could be so horrible it would drive cool-headed general looking for revenge by murder?

“Hey, cut that off. It’s Jack. I've been calling you Cam for years and won’t change it. You can’t teach too many tricks to old dog.”

“You’re not old.”

“Well, thank you, dear,” Jack smiles brightly and Cameron tries desperately hide his blushing.

“Uh, we… we should call a team-meeting on this.”

“Yeah,” Jack nods. “But let's keep this as low as possible, only your team. No other if not totally inevitable. I believe Carter can find way to take me back.”

“And Jackson would like to hear about Atlantis. You think that Pleiades might be too much right now?”

“Hm.” Jack thinks a moment. “You may be right. Well then, call your team in. So Carter and Teal’c. I can go and wake Daniel.”

“Right.” Cameron dives in his clothes. Jack is already further in corridor, near crossing, when Cameron remembers. “Hey! Sir. Uh… Jack!”

“What?”

“You didn’t say whom you are dating in your timeline.”

“I didn't? Oh.” And then he looks over, twitches on noise nearby and makes an awkward smile before faces guard there. “Talk to you later.”

“Right...” Cameron takes opposite direction. Teal’c might be meditating. If he goes first there, then picks coffee from automate and goes to Sam...

*** *** *** ***

“So you are from other timeline, sir?”

“I suppose so,” Jack says to Samantha Carter. “I had a normal day before there where I was, slept well and woke in… at least unexpected situation.” Jack is carefully looking at every other direction but Daniel.

“I need you to tell us about Atlantis.”

“I will, Daniel, but I’m afraid me being here for long might mess things. So, Carter, can you do your magic and get me back? I’m quite sure your Jack gets some interesting information from us. Cam there is pretty smart,” Jack beams.

“Cam?”

“Yeah…” Jack succeeds to look official. “We work a lot together so it’s easier to be just Jack and Cam.”

“Oh.” Samantha looks him funny. “Pretty smart or pretty and smart, sir?”

“Sam...”

“Can it, Carter. He just makes my work easier. So. Any ideas how to turn cogwheels backwards?”

“Target would be nice. What day is today for you anyway,” Cameron asks and Samantha curses quietly when Jack answers date in the future. She should have asked that! Well then, she’ll pick next one.

“Is this your past or past of somebody else, sir?”

“How could I know if this is happening now?”

“Right,” Cameron sighs. “He can’t know because it is happening him as well the other him now. But is this... I mean is this present something you can remember from your own past? Well, this before this.”

“Yeah, I remember something of this... well before this.” Is it just Cameron's imagination or did Jack really blush a little?

“And this here and there is happening to them both now,” Daniel collects facts looking a bit nervous. To Cameron at least. “If he is here and our Jack there and this is all new to them, shall they remember later?”

“I’ll ask Cam when I get back,” Jack promises airy.

“And you’ll remember?” Samantha cast a curious look at Cameron.

“Sam, I find forgetting this pretty unbelievable,” Cameron notes. “You don’t get your superior from the future visiting very often.”

“I bet he’ll remember too when he gets back.”

“Maybe we should beat him, so he remembers better.” Fifth person on meeting had been quiet this far, but startles now Jack to look uneasy.

“An interesting idea, Teal’c, but let’s not go for it yet.”

“Well thank you, Cameron! I rather have my or his ass intact!”

  


“You think you can act as O'Neill?” Cameron took a habit to call O'Neill of their timeline as O'Neill, as separate him off the visitor from future he calls Jack. Samantha takes similar manner, she only calls the presence O'Neill as a general if needed.

“Why not? I've done this before,” Jack reminds.

“Well, your memory might not be in the best shape in your age.” Geez! When did Jackson get so stingy?

“My memory works well, thanks for your concern, doctor,” Jack spits. “And beside this body is younger so all my gray cells would be fine.”

“Wouldn't count on that...”

“Easy, Jackson. I know this is a bit... uncomfortable for both of you, but try to act as grown-ups. We'll get O'Neill of our timeline back and you can take off where you left.”

“And hell we can!” Daniel rushes off and Cameron turns to face Jack.

“You told him O'Neill is going to break up with him sooner or later?”

“Well, it kind of slipped...” Jack seems guilty. “But he kept on pushing me to something I was not comfortable with!”

“Like his bed?”

“Uh... I might not be the nicest guy around, but I'm loyal to my partner! Well, the one I'm with in my time.”

“And this partner is who?”

Samantha rushes to room saving Jack from answering. “Cam! Sir! I got readings!”

“That's nice, babe.” Two pairs of eyes stare Jack until he notices. “Um... I mean, that's nice, Carter.”

“'Babe', Jack?”

“Hey, no need to get jealous,” Jack is fast to explain, but telling Cameron not to get jealous doesn't clear situation at all. “It's just an inside joke.”

“'Jealous', general?”

“The readings, Carter!?” Jack really don't want to go deeper in that conversation.

“Oh. Right. I got some confusing readings. They look like they don't exist. But still they are.”

“Could... could it be McKay?”

“McKay?”

“Rodney McKay. You know the guy? Fucking intellectual? The smartest guy in two galaxies? Well, in my time at least...” Jack ponders.

“Selfish, mean, chauvinist, impertinent, audacious, impudent...”

“Right, you know him,” Jack cuts Samantha's burst before she gets to full, unstoppable rage. “But he's nicer now, Sheppard has taught him some manners. Shot him few times and like that.”

“Sheppard?” Familiar name wakes Cameron. “ John Sheppard? I know him. Where is he in your time?”

“In Atlantis. He's got the gene and that for was part of expedition, and later he took the command of it.”

“Shep? Holy shit. Everybody says he's a waste. Good for him to get some respect.”

“You two work good together,” Jack notes. Samantha grows impatient.

“Hello! Anyone? The readings?”

“Oh. Yeah. Well...” Jack tries to form something to get things go on, but Cameron bets him in it.

“You think McKay from your time is trying to contact us in intention to establish exchange from their side?”

“You see, he is smart.” Jack looks Samantha beaming.

“And how should I then react to their act? Tell me that, mister smart-guy. Should I send some smoke signals to them?” If ever, now Samantha is angry.

“Could you try Morse?” Cameron can't stop a sigh. How in hell did Jackson find something worth of dating under that behavior? Or did he face the situation he didn't know either to yell and shake O'Neill or kiss and shag him? And went for second.

“Rather binary.” Cameron tries to look sympathetic.

“You are both idiots,” Samantha notes and turns to leave, “Especially you, sir!”

“She's under a stress,” Cameron sees necessary to soften Samantha's attitude.

“She'll be thrilled when she gets rid of me.”

“Probably,” Cameron admits airily. “Are you in contact at your time?”

“Not so much. Carter works from Mountain, I got her the best computers and stuff money can buy, and she is happy with it. To be honest, the guy she works with may have something to do with her happiness. Getting laid regularly is good for anyone, you know that.”

“Do I?”

“Of course! I mean I...” Teal'c steps to room disturbing Jack enough to stop. “T. What is it?”

“I am afraid we have a slight conflict in Gateroom,” Teal'c announces. “SG-21 just returned. Major Nicholson is seemingly under some influence and does not allow anyone near colonel Law who is injured and in need of medical care.”

“Oh. Right. Hey Cam...” Jack turns only to notice Cameron is nowhere to be seen. “What...”

“I suppose as Cameronmitchell has had his own difficulties dealing with Nicholson, he would rather see you dealing with this one as you are available now,” Teal'c states, and damn if a slight grin doesn't flicker on his face. “In past nearby Jackoneill has usually run and hidden when it comes to SG-21 or precisely Nicholson.”

“Right. I forgot...”

  


**** ***** ** ** **** *********** **** ** ** ***** ****

“Hey Sam, what's up?”

“I don't get it. You were right,” Samantha bursts. “General is an idiot, but you were right. It is McKay from his time, sending me data I need to activate the time-lapse from here.”

“Great. So it's going to succeed?”

“Yes. I need some time to settle things here. As soon as data-packet is here, it needs to be run by our computers and as they can only run so many calculations at once, estimated time we need is 19 hours and fifteen minutes.”

“Ah.” Cameron counts fast. “So when calculations are done, shall the exchange happened soon after it?”

“No, the time-lapse needs two to four hours to establish. To create connection between two times and two realities, as it needs to act like quantum mirror there, but in double. And it needs heck of an amount of power.”

“So it's not predictable?”

“Yes and no. The timeline of exchange is two to four hours. That's all I know. Even McKay could not be more precise than me.”

“Atta girl.”

“Oh!” Admiration rises color to Samantha's cheeks. “I gotta go. Walter is controlling receiving. It should be over in...“ Samantha checks her watch. “Seven minutes and twenty seconds.”

“Okay, let me know when you start running calculations. I'll tell Jack.”

“Sure.” Samantha runs off.

  


*** *** **** **** *** ***

  


“Cam?” Jack sneaks to dorm.

“What?”

“Just that… I just have to… Carter said the exchange shall happen tonight.”

“Yeah? In between two fifteen and four fifteen to be precise. So in five to seven hours.”

“I want…” Jack sighs and exchanges words to actions and grabs Cameron kissing him intensively. Cameron, surprised and confused, do not know how to react until Jack ends the kiss.

“Jack? You really should not do it.”

“But I want to. Before I have to leave.”

“Still. Our Jack is with Daniel and you… who ever you are with there.”

Jack looks Cameron confused. “But… did I not tell you?”

“Tell me what?”

“Oh. Yeah. Well I did say your Jack was on big surprise?”

“Yeah. Like?”

“Like waking up with Jackson made me run for my life? He wakes in bed with you.”

It takes a moment to sink in. “Me? Whoa! What? Not… it is not...”

“Easy. I'm not raping you here. Not that I do think I would need to… oh shit. I blame this situation.”

“You better,” Cameron growls. “Okay, so. You and me? It’s bit hard to believe.”

“How so? You’re smart and I’m cute. We are perfect together,” Jack beams.

“You are also my superior!”

“I’ll change the orders,” Jack promises idly. “I can do it. I’m general for crying out loud! I have some ways to change things.”

“You could have Sam. She’s smarter. And a lot prettier,” Cameron notes.

“I don’t want her,” Jack is fast to refuse. “I know there is timelines I marry her and others I live my life with Jackson and others heaven knows with whom! I've heard stories. There was even some guy working for criminal investigation. But that story about guy whose friend flies with a phone-box, must have been figment of someone's twisted imagination.”

“But you and me...”

“Cam.” Jack cups his face with his hands. “It was not easy. It will not be. But believe me, you were the only one being able to get under my cover. I don’t know how you did it, somehow you sneaked your way to my heart. We did start with sex,” Jack notifies and makes Cameron blush and back off. “But we have a great relationship now!”

“And when and where did we have sex?”

“We… oh. I might be better not to mess with this. It’s not good to know about future.”

“So instead you mess with my head,” Cameron asks his voice is dark and dangerous. He’s about to find his breaking point. “So when ever in the future, if you want sex, you can always find me and remind about this? You really think I’ll buy that?! Fuck off, Jack!”

“God you’re hot when you are angry,” is all Jack can say. And he kisses Cameron again.

“Jack!” Is it the submission to superiors military has beaten to Cameron’s backbone, what makes him submit with only little resistance, when Jack pushes him backwards, or just curiosity? Honestly, come on, sex with Jack O’Neill? There were people ready to kill for it! There must be something incredible, why would Jackson look so sated and smug in morning meetings otherwise? Cameron soon notices that in fact, there is. Jack is driving him nuts just kissing and touching. What he does not know, is that if this body had not touched him before this mind had. And the mind knew every sensitive place in him and could make him tremble with carefully directed kisses, licks and bites.

He knows he will lose this fight, but does he even want to win? When Jack gently nibbles his neck and fingers his fly, he more than willingly lifts his hips to help Jack to slide his BDU’s off.

  


**** ****** ***** **** ****

**** ****** ***** **** ****  
  
He is losing him. Losing the one he loves most, one to keep him in life. And it kills him just to see him standing there, laughing on door. Leaving. Saying things that are whiplashes on his heart, words of not wanting this, never wanting this, all being just a joke… and he can’t believe it.

He wakes up from nightmare cold sweat covering his skin, breathing ragged and heart beating faster than usually. But thank every god where they are, there is warm body beside him. Familiar figure, familiar scent, and he dives in, snuggles to warmness, love, safety.

“Hm?”

“I had a nightmare.” That should be enough to let his partner relax again, go back to sleep.

But that’s not so this time. There is silence for moment. Then twitch. Fight with blankets and turn. Cameron meets familiar face, familiar brown eyes but surprise on them is something new. And the rush that one rips himself off and out of bed.

“Jack? What’s up?”

“You…“ Finger points him accusingly. “What are you doing here? What… where’s Daniel?”

“What?” Daniel? Well, that’s something new. He was never told about threesome. Not that he would have agreed anyway. Nah. Not with Daniel. Lorne in other hand…. “Not here. Should he have been?”

“Of course… what the hell. Where am I?” Jack turns around, fighting panic seeing unfamiliar walls, windows, furniture… lights flicking as his emotions.

_*Oh god. This is not good*_ , Cameron thinks. * _Amnesia?*_ “Easy, Jack. We’ll settle this. What is last thing you remember?”

“I had sex with Daniel. In his room.” Wow. Did he just admit that so easily?

_Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit, this is it…_ “Jack. Easy. Calm down. I know what’s going on. You are in time-lapse.”

“Time… how you know?”

“Because… you told me? When you woke in that another time, you came to me.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Uh… because you trust me? Your heart, soul and body? Okay, forget it, just focus to this; you are you, you just are thrown to another time, future in fact. Your future. Calm down. We’ll figure this out and you get back to your time. And we get our Jack back here.”

“But… why are you in my bed?”

“Uh...” Yeah, that’s what Jack had warned him. This other Jack would not accept that. “Because we are together?”

“Like… you and me?”

“Trust me,” Cameron deadpanned. “ I found it as difficult to believe when you told me back then.”

“I told you? What the...”

“Get dressed,” Cameron suggested doing so himself. “I’ll show you something to mess your head for good, and then we’ll kick McKay’s ass to convince him to work from here to get you back home. Or… back to your time. We can make it work, we did it then.”

“When?”

“When this happened in your past. Our past. I said then that I'd never forget it, that meeting your superior from future is something you can't forget.”

“Your superior? So if I'm... how...”

“You are kind of retired, honey. Come on.”

“'Honey'? Do I really want to...”

Cameron stops, turns and catches Jack's face between his hands and looks him at eyes. “Jack. Trust me in this. You have trusted me before, at time we hardly knew each other. So please, trust me in this, believe I'll do everything I can to make things right. Please?”

“I...” True, Jack has trusted him before, Mitchell has been nothing but trustworthy in every way. But is this the Mitchell he thought he knew? The one he last saw joking with Carter about some ancient tombstone just before he sneaked to Daniel's room to spend some quality time with his secret lover? “I trust you.”

“Good.” Cameron takes some deep breaths. “Okay. You are you, you just got in to time-lapse. Meaning you are thrown to future. Your own future. As in body of present Jack O'Neill.”

“What?” Jack don't need to turn his thoughts to words, Atlantis obeys him even without words and creates a mirror out of the nearest wall. “Fuck!”

“Right. This place is Atlantis. It's a city that reacts to gene-holders. And as you are one of strongest... she adores you and fills even your smallest wishes.”

“She? Can she get me home? Back to...” Daniel's arms, now if not sooner. Jack peeks at mirror. “For heaven’s sake, I'm old!”

“No, dear, you are not old... we all are older.”

Jack turns to cast a sharp look at Cameron. “Right, I see. You are turning gray.”

“Geez, wonder why...” No, he is not going to explain. “So, ready to see the city?”

“How about getting me back?” _*Home, please, now?*_

“I promised I'll get you back, just have a little faith and more of patience. It took about three days to establish the exchange. We have to find McKay first, tell him to get on work.”

  


“Cam, hey,” hollers dark-haired, slender man from balcony. “I'm going to take jumper six to test fly, wanna come along?”

“Not now John, this is the day.”

“What?”

“ **The** day. Remember what I told you when Jack brought me here?”

“I... oh! THE day. Right.” John Sheppard reaches his ear as he jogs down the stairs. “McKay, today is the day. THE day. Get your fat ass here now.” John cuts the connection before Rodney McKay gets to full rage and screaming about his ass being not fat, not after all those exercises Ronon has put him through. “Sir. Welcome to Atlantis. Bit earlier than meant, but as you are here now...”

“Sheppard? How is this guy everyone calls a loser here in obvious post of leader? As full-bird colonel?”

“You saw something good in him,” Cameron shrugs.

“I know he is an incredible pilot but...”

“Also stupidly venturesome idiot that doesn't mind risking his neck for others,” comes comment. “Hello general, nice to meet younger you too, even in older form. I suppose we haven't met personally. Rodney McKay, the smartest guy of two galaxies. This far. It might change when we reach Pleiades. ”

“Oh. Hello. So you're the guy who makes Carter see red even if she only hears your name,” Jack connects name to data.

“She is overreacting... I just said...”

“Meredith. Don't you have a task?” Cameron's comment seems to make McKay see red too, but he settles to mumble something as he returns to laboratory.

“He hates it when Cam calls him Meredith. Or when any other than Jackson does it.”

“Jackson? Is Daniel here somewhere?”

“No, he is at Earth, digging as much information as he can about Pleiades. Did Cam say we are planning to send exhibition there?”

“Yeah... I've got so much new information that my head will explode soon,” Jack informs sourly. “Even this Atlantis... Mitchell's team was doing researches at England, Daniel said that Arthur's grave had some information about Atlantis.”

“You still have a long way to go,” John sighs. “But cheer up, you'll end here sooner or later.”

“Right... any way, who's in lead here?”

“Cam is officially the overlord of Atlantis, but...” John grins. “In reality it's you. I used to be her favorite, but when you came around, she kicked me off and fell on your feet pegging for scratch. Your boyfriend here is next in line, he also can get Lantis make a cartwheel if needed. Even without a gene.”

“You don't have a gene?”

“No, the gene-therapy did not work for me,” Cameron announces idly.

“Gene-what?”

“Right... how about we find a nice, peaceful place and I tell you stories about Atlantis...”

“Carefully, don't explode his head,” John warns.

“John dear, he is smarter than you think, in fact he is pretty smart.”

“'Dear'?” Jack had just gotten over Cameron calling him 'honey', he better not start sweet-talking to others too.

“He likes to think he is smart too,” Cameron notes referring John. “And then he splits glue and ends to infirmary towel glued to his ass. Our CMO Carson had to remove it and believe me, he took his time and apparently enjoyed every second he had his hands in John's ass.” And now Cameron is laughing.

“Hey! He doesn't... I mean... I don't... We... damn!!” John loses his fight to form a coherent sentence and runs.

“What that was for?”

“Gotta keep him on his tiptoes,” Cameron grins. “He works better that way.”

“I see.” Damn, Mitchell had some spite in him. “Where have you learn that?”

“From you?”

“Oh. Okay. So? Now?”

“Let's get to my office and I tell you more about Atlantis...” Cameron reaches for his ear and Jack notices small black earpiece. “Evan? Sent coffee to my office. Today is the day.”

“Evan?”

“Colonel Lorne. I think he was major in your time. Strong gene carrier too.”

“I see...” Jack notices one major approaching them with few plates.

“Sir, the data from Goyahkla's last test.”

“Thanks, Reynolds. I'll take a look at them. Anything I should look for?”

“Communication with puddle-jumpers need some more work, sir.”

“I'll let McKay know.”

“Very well sir. Have a nice day, sir.” Reynolds leaves.

“One question.” Jack notifies Cameron's tight jeans and soft sweater. “You don't wear uniform. Why?”

“Oh, they know me already. Not really... today is my day off. Or it should be. But living in Atlantis is that you are all the time available.”

“And you are... what did Sheppard call you: overlord of Atlantis?”

“Oh, please,” Cameron groans. “that was stupid joke of Shep. Really. I'm commanding officer here, Shep is in charge for military actions, as if we need to fight someone or defend our people. I have the rest.”

“And you are... not a colonel anymore, I suppose.”

“No. Two-star general.” Cameron grins and waves his hand to open a door to nice, comfy office. “You retired as four-star general.”

“Oh. Wow. Nice.”

“You bet... oh, thanks, Evan. Can you ensure us some privacy?”

“Sure. But don't you already have that on your quarters,” grins stoic looking colonel offering tray filled with goods.

“Yeah, but today is the day. I told you already. Don't frighten him.”

“Sorry, Cam. Have a nice day, sir.” Lorne more escapes than leaves calmly.

“Daniel had some issues with that guy,” Jack notes. Did he in fact! Daniel had made it sound like Lorne had exploded caves of Lascaux and burned Mona Lisa.

“I know. If I need to scare someone to shape, I tell them I'll send them training with Unas. None gives me reason to do so.” Cameron offers mug to Jack. “Sitting comfortable? Good. So, you know star-gates can be given address with seven glyph? Well, we found out about using eight...”

* ** * * ** *** * * ** * *** **  
  


“Cameron?” Jack had been investigating Atlantis since Cameron's survey of differences between his timeline and the other O'Neill's timeline. Place was amazing. He really would love to retire to place like this. And if that would require dating Mitchell, he could live with it. He would enjoy of it in fact. But now there was something else that bothered him.

“Yeah?”

Jack sits on the table Cameron is working on. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sure. What ever you want.”

“The future me and you… do we play sub & dom?”

Cameron nearly chokes his nonexistent coffee. It takes him a while to choke out positive answer.

“So you would spank me if I pegged for it?”

It was not a suggestion Cameron was expecting and his imagination took him to dangerous areas. “Whuahuhgah!”

“You have been spending too much time with that Sheppard guy. You began to sound like each other.”

“Fuck you, Jack!”

“That is exactly what I was hoping for. Well after that spanking…”

“Jack!” Cameron had certain difficulties to comprehend. But then he gets it. “You damn bastard…”

“What?”

“Don't think I don't see behind your plans! If you get you ass sore now, and exchange succeeds…”

“Yeah?”

Cameron is amazed how innocent Jack could look and still give a vibe of evil. “It is not your ass that is sore…”

“Cam, believe me in this. I know exactly what kind of asshole I am, and I for sure deserve it. And honestly…” Jack grins devilish. “You want it too.”

“I…”

“You want to spank my ass red and hot and then fuck me long and hard,” Jack whispers. “Make me squirm in your hands and scream your name when I come…”

“God, Jack…”

“Shall we?”

“No.” Somehow Cameron finds strength to face the temptation. “You have Jackson waiting for you.”

“Cam…. I know me. And I could bet my house for that right now your Jack is fucking my… the another Cameron to mattress.”

Yeah. But Cameron did not need to make bets. He knew already.

  


*** **** **** *** **** **** ***  
  


Jack is sore. He can’t believe how he can be so sore. Why is he sore? He remembers felling asleep with Cameron. And thou they had sex — good, hot sex — there was not activities challenging enough to get him this sore. And where is Cameron? Oh. He is back at Atlantis, in his own bed. How did he… his moment of lost thoughts ends to peek at watch and desperate search for clothes while memories began to flow. Jack curses hard when he remembers not only what he did but also what his past self had done. And if Cameron remembers what Jack did to him, he most definitely would not be sorry for activities past-Jack did lure him to. Rather, totally opposite. Jack swallows and fights on a bright smile on when he stumbles chair-room. It had taken some time, Atlantis had been acting erratic, even dropping Jack to wrong floor and turning transmission off from that and next floor. Walking was not pleasant but not that unpleasant than sitting would have been...

“Hi folks. Guess who is back?”

Cameron turns on one fluid movement, leaving John and Rodney watching when he steps few needed steps to meet Jack and directs hit to his chin.

“OW! Whoa! What…“

“Don’t even try to pretend you don’t know,” Cameron barks out in pretty much state of full rage. “You fucking asshole! You are so lucky I am willing to forgive. But don’t think I will forget this.”

Jack knows better not to argue. He just sets on a suitably miserable look and holds his aching chin. Damn Cameron had a hard punch. And holy hell he is angry. For reason, unfortunately for Jack. “Sorry.”

“You better be. And you know you are going to pay for this.”

Damn. There goes tournament. “Yes, dear.”

He thinks he hears McKay muttering “didn’t he already” but Sheppard shoots him so threatening look that shuts him up.

  


*** **** ****************** **** ***

  


In past Jack O'Neill tries to turn off chainsaw, but that damn thing keeps on turning on again and again. It takes some time before he wakes properly and defines sound of saw being in fact loud snoring. Mitchell's to be specific, as younger man lies in inconvenient curve at armchair. Geez, he is going to be so sore when he wakes. Jack sighs, tries to shake last reminds of dream off and stands. No pain, good! And depending on furniture he was back in his own time, not in Daniel's room as he was before he left, but in Mitchell's. So, looks like he was right, future Jack had spent his night here. Asshole. Jack picks some dropped clothing from floor and dresses before he leans to shake Mitchell. “Hey, sleeping beauty, wake up before you get more stiff.”

It takes a moment before Mitchell wakes, growling when muscles don't co-operate but instead totally refuse to act as ordered.

“You know, you could have slept in bed.”

“I thought it would not be wise... Oh. Right. Who am I talking with?”

“Jack O'Neill? General if that other did not get me demoted.”

“So our O'Neill then. Sir,” he adds fast when Jack burrows his brows. “That other Jack... um, other O'Neill said you would not be a happy camper when you wake up in Atlantis, so I thought chair would be safer seating as the exchange was going to happen, sir.”

Right. He had nearly blown his gasket when he had woken up with Mitchell. And Mitchell had been nothing but professional with him. Um, if he forgets the last events he has... What the hell was wrong with that guy? “I don't get it.”

“What, sir?”

“How you end up with asshole like him. Or me to be precise. Well, he is me, right?”

“Beat me! I don't get how a guy like you would pick me. You could get anybody.”

“This is going to take some time to sort out.”

“Yeah. Want some time of your own? Because if Jackson sees you, he won't let you rest until he has extruded every bit of information you got from future.”

“Right...” Jack casts a look at Mitchell.

“Oh. Sorry, sir. Got too familiar with the other.”

“Yeah, I thought so. Was he good?”

“Unght! Sir!”

“Oh come on, Mitchell, I know that he spend last night here, in your room, and he didn't settle for holding hands.” _*And were that someone else, I'd get those hands cut off for it.*_

“Um... well... yes?”

“Yes?”

“Well, I know now why Jackson looks so sated in morning meetings when you are around.” _*Holy smoking hell, I didn't mean to say that, damn idiot you are, Mitchell!!*_

“Oh.” Jack thinks a moment. “Want me to stop by now and then so you two can compare over morning coffee?”

Mitchell has certain difficulties to stay cool, act official and breath casually. And he ends bursting out something incoherent.

“But hey, you have already advantage, you know how good the future me is,” Jack reminds and causes Mitchell a cry-laugh-giggle-curse-huff that ends to sob. “But it's okay, I know how good the future you can be.”

Cameron groans face hidden behind hands.

“So, back to business. Should we find your team and tell them things are back normal again?”

“Oh, right, yeah. Uh. Um, word of warning, sir,” Cameron squirms in his chair. “He... um, the other O'Neill told Jackson he'll dump him sooner or later. Uh, that you will dump him...”

“Shit. Did he tell him why?”

“Don't know. He didn't mention.”

“I surely hope he didn't! If he told Daniel I'd dump him for you, we can both kiss our career goodbye. And Atlantis.”

Oh shit! And like that wasn't scary enough, someone was punching the door. _“Jack! Are you there?”_

“Speak of devil...”

“Here goes nothing,” Jack groans and stumbles to open the door and face distraught archaeologist. “Yes, Danny, I'm here...”

“Is it you or is it you? I mean him!”

“Danny, easy, this is me, the real one,” Jack O'Neill states convincingly. “The one and only.”

“Are you seeing someone else? That's why you are dumping me?”

Great. Cameron could see his future going to hell in hand-basket.

“No! Danny, there is nobody else,” Jack allocates. “Honestly, that other Jack must had haven Alzheimer or Dementia being so wrong. I have no intention to dump you!”

“Really?”

“Really!” Jack pulls Daniel closer to convince him for good when Cameron gets enough.

“Hey, I don't mind you making up there but let me out first! Before I have to get bleach or something!” * _And for sure I don't want image of you two kissing to my mind!*_

  



End file.
